


Lake Of Tears

by Avatar_Roku32



Series: Deltora Quest - Rin's Quest [2]
Category: Deltora Quest - Emily Rodda, Free - Iwatobi's Swim Club, Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatar_Roku32/pseuds/Avatar_Roku32
Summary: After obtaining the Topaz and gaining a new ally, Rin and Sousuke are heading to the Lake Of Tears in order to obtain the next gem. They must travel through the territory of the sorceress Thaegan to reach the Lake but get sidetracked by a mysterious prisoner captured by the Grey Guards.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. long time no see.  
> Book 2 is in progress!!!  
> Sorry it took so long.

Rin, Sousuke and Haruka, along with Makoto and Rei stayed in the forests for a couple of days after the fall of Gorl the Knight, the forest finally free of its torment. Rin watched in fascination as the birds and forest wildlife skittered back into the wood. The red head watched Haruka slowly release the tension from his shoulders and a smile he thought no one would see passed his lips. Sousuke was getting impatient, pacing in front of the two relaxing teens.

"Okay that's enough, we've rested for a sufficient amount of time, let's get moving."

"Ah but Sousuke, it's so nice here." Rin sighed, arms behind his head.

"We still have six gems to obtain. The world is still under threat."

"Yamazaki is right. We should get moving." Haru agreed, "Where we are going?"

"The Lake Of Tears. We'll be going through the land to the north."

"What?" Haruka froze. Rei suddenly squawked loudly, fluttering his wing violently in protest. "We can't do that."

"Why on earth not?" Sousuke snapped at the wild boy. "It's the quickest route."

"The sorceress Thaegan rules the northland. It's madness."

"Many travellers have entered and survived to tell the tale Nanase."

"If one of the gems is at the Lake Of Tears we must go there." Rin intervened, placing a hand on Haru's shoulder. Haruka knocked the boy's hand away and stood his ground.

"I know that. We could avoid Thaegan's territory altogether if we head south and scale her land."

"That would take five times as long," Sousuke growled before Rin could answer. "We have no idea what danger lurks down south. I suggest we continue the way we planned."

"I agree." Rin nodded. "Two against one."

"It isn't." Haruka retorted. "Makoto and Rei vote with me."

"They do not get a vote." Sousuke lost his patience. "Either come with us or return to the forests. The decision is yours."

His teal cloak swung and flowed aggressively behind him as he stormed off with Rin close behind. Haruka after a long moment called to Rei who flew down and began to follow the two companions. Rin glanced behind to find the wild boy following. But he was frowning and keeping a keen eye on his feathered friend.

* * *

 

They walked for several days, Haru lagging behind, stiff and silent. Rin watched him and noticed the small furry creature, Makoto, clinging tightly to the boy's shoulder, chattering nervously. Rei was fluttering cautiously through the trees beside the raven-haired boy as if unwilling to keep to the ground but also unwilling to fly too far ahead. That was when Rin finally connected the dots. Rin fell behind to walk with the worried boy and spoke.

"You're not afraid of Thaegan for yourself. But for Rei."

Haruka caught Rin's eye and nodded once. "Rei escaped from Thaegan long ago to the Forests of Silence. Rei and I have been together for a long time. But I fear it is time to separate. I'm leading him into danger."

Rei let out a low trilling sound, landing perfectly on Haru's lifted arm. His purple eyes narrowed in protest, knowing what Haru was thinking. Rei shook his head, snapping his beak in objection.

"We've talked about this Rei. I've truly made up my mind. Go home to the forests, where you'll be safe."

Haruka stopped, lifting his wrist up high, shaking it lightly. "Go."

Rei flapped his wings to steady himself, squawking in disapproval, watching the boy in betrayal. Haruka jerked his wrist roughly causing the raven to lose its grip. He soared up into the air, screeching in rage. He circled them once, then flew away.

Rin watched Haruka glance to the ground, his face never betraying his emotions. He began to catch up with the non-stopping Sousuke, who ignored the commotion and continued ahead. Rin caught up and heard Makoto chitter miserably and swear he saw him give the wild boy a scolding glance. Haruka ignored him and stared ahead, watching the teal cape sway with purpose. Rin searched for something comforting to say but could not find it. He strode beside the boy, biting his lip, hoping that it was the right thing to do, bringing the raven haired teen with them.

There was silence between the three companions as they headed down a narrow road that led from a small grove of trees. Rin noticed Haru's head was whipping around, his ears sensitive. He suddenly stiffened and grasped Rin's wrist, halting the red head in his track.

"Enemies," Haruka spoke quietly. "They're close."

Rin knew better than to ignore one of Haru's warnings and sprinted to Sousuke, catching his arm.  Sousuke turned around in surprise and glanced over to the wild boy who had now paled drastically.

"Grey Guards. They're coming."

Rin and Sousuke followed Haruka up the trees. After travelling through the Forests of Silence it seemed natural to hide amongst the canopy. They held themselves close together, wrapped once again in Rin's cloak. Their hearts dropped when the Grey Guards below stopped in their tracks and dropped their weapons and throw themselves onto the ground. Sousuke and Rin exchanged despairing glances as even more men approached the clearing. The last group of Grey Guards came into view, there was more than just the sound of marching boots. The three companions craned their necks to see the Guards escorting a prisoner. The captive was very different from anyone Rin had ever seen before. He was small, blue-grey skin, thin arms and legs, small light blue eyes and a tuft of grey hair upon his head. A tight leather collar around his neck with a fastening for a chain or rope dangled from it. The boy looked exhausted, the chains weighing down on the prisoner.

"They've captured a Ralad." Sousuke breathed lowly.

"What's a Ralad?" Rin asked, not leaving the boys face, those light blue eyes, dull and in anguish.

"The Ralads are a race of builders. They were loved among the kings and queens of Deltora." Sousuke whispered. "Their buildings were famous for their strength."

"Be quiet." Haruka shot the two a disapproving glance. "They'll hear you."

The three turned when they heard the chains clanking together. Two of the Grey Guards pushed the Ralad boy to the ground at the end of the clearing, throwing him a bottle of water. The Ralad boy ignored the bottle eyeing the scraps of food that were being carelessly scattered by the Guards.

"The scrag is hungry." sniggered on the men, his voice filled with venom. "Here scrag."

He came up to the prisoner and offered his half-gnawed bone to which the Ralad boy cringed, but unable to resist the food, leant forward. The guard whacked him hard on his nose with the bone and snatched it away. The other guards roared with laughter.

Haruka waited till the guards ate and drank till they couldn't any longer, sprawling onto their backs and falling asleep, their snoring filling the dark silence. Haru wasted no time, hopping from branch to branch until he was directly above the Ralad boy. Sousuke and Rin followed after him watching in interest at what Haruka was doing. He dug through his pocket, revealing a stem of dried berries. He carefully leant out from the tree and threw the stem so it fell just in front of the motionless captive. They heard him take a sharp intake of breath, he glanced up and his button light blue eyes widened in shock, as he saw three faces staring down at him. Rin and Sousuke placed a finger on their lips to silence the boy and they began to climb down. The landed in front of him and watched as the Ralad boy using the tip of his finger made a strange mark upon the ground and looked up at them inquiringly. Rin could see a 'V' like shape and gave Sousuke a questioning look to which Sousuke shrugged in ignorance. They noticed that the man grew weary before he erased the mark. Rin quickly unbuckled his cloak and was surprised to find the Ralad boy so obedient. He wrapped the boy up in his cloak. Rin and Sousuke both knew they could nothing with the chains and hoped having tightly wound the cloak around the boy's body the clacking would cease.

The chains made the boy heavier but that didn't stop Sousuke from throwing him over his shoulder. They weren't going to be able to climb the tree where Haruka was keeping watch so Sousuke nudged Rin to the clearing. A loud gasp had the two men glancing behind them. One of the Grey Guards had shifted in his sleep, flinging his arm across, hitting his neighbour causing him to wake with a start.

"Run," Sousuke shouted when the soulless eyes found theirs. They spun around, running down the path. The Grey Guard shouted in alarm, in seconds the camp was aroused with angry Guards finding their prisoner gone.


End file.
